The present invention relates generally to the art of bearings for facilitating shaft rotation. More particularly, the invention relates to a bearing apparatus utilizing an improved end cover mounted to the bearing housing.
In many situations, it is desirable to cover the end of a shaft supported by a bearing apparatus. In particular, an end cover mounted to the bearing housing may inhibit undesirable exposure to the rotating shaft during operation. The end cover will also tend to prevent extraneous dirt or moisture from entering the bearing housing.
Prior art end covers have typically been attached to the bearing housing utilizing gripping fingers extending into the housing's shaft bore. These gripping fingers may engage the outer ring member of the bearing assembly within the shaft bore, or may engage the inner surface of the shaft bore itself. While these arrangements have effectively mounted the end cover, they are limited to applications in which access to the shaft bore is not otherwise impeded. Certain arrangements for clamping the shaft to the inner ring member of the bearing assembly may make the use of such end covers difficult or even impossible.